<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dime-Piece Wife by Ohfrickfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074238">Dime-Piece Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic'>Ohfrickfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Virginity, Wedding Night Sex, jyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“To my future dime-piece wife: Don’t let anyone touch you until I get there. I’m going to marry you so hard.”</p><p>When Tyler first tweeted that, he had no idea that only three short years later he would be standing at the altar with Jenna - his gorgeous bride to be. She was in fact a “dime-piece” and virtually untouched, as was he.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dime-Piece Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to make it clear I don’t actually believe you only deserve to wear white on your wedding day if you’re a virgin. I lost my virginity at 14 and you best believe I still wore white lol. Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To my future dime-piece wife: Don’t let anyone touch you until I get there. I’m going to marry you so hard.”</p><p>When Tyler first tweeted that, he had no idea that only three short years later he would be standing at the altar with Jenna - his gorgeous bride to be. She was in fact a “dime-piece” and virtually untouched, as was Tyler. The only real experience either had, has been with each other, most of which was PG— both of them wanting to stand by their Christian values of ‘no sex before marriage.’ There was however one time things went a little farther than intended. It was after one of their longest times apart. Tyler had been busy traveling on the road with the band. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and they quickly found out how true that statement really was. When the two were finally reunited they found it increasingly difficult to abstain from the temptation of premarital sex; one of their normally PG make-out sessions ending with both of them cumming in their pants from grinding fully clothed like a couple of high-school kids. Jenna even let Tyler slide a hand down into her jeans to feel the wetness that had soaked through her panties. And even though Tyler had just came, he was fully hard again, promptly excusing himself to the bathroom before things went any further. With the aid of the faint taste of Jenna still lingering on his fingers, he came for the second time that night, his desperate body hunched over the bathroom sink as he fountained over his fist.</p><p>*********</p><p>Tyler’s body was hungry for Jenna in the most beautiful way; it wasn’t that he couldn’t wait to be inside her but more so than he couldn’t wait to be one with her; their two bodies joined together like the flame of their unity candle. He was anxious for it, so many emotions filling his head on their wedding day: excitement, joy, nerves, love, that he damn near forgot where they were when the pastor announced he could now “kiss the bride.” He lost himself in the kiss, Jenna having to take a step back to silently remind him they weren’t alone yet.</p><p>*********</p><p>The second the Honeymoon suite door locked behind them Tyler’s eager mouth found Jenna’s collar bone, his hands unzipped and slid off her dress. “Ty,” she gasped at how quickly everything was happening. He scooped her up, clad in her matching lace bra and panties — her virgin body so deserving of the sets pure white color — and laid her down on the large, soft, hotel bed, then quickly shed his tux before joining her on the bed in his boxers.</p><p>“Gosh, you’re so beautiful, you look like an angel in this,” he said, plucking the strap of her bra. With a finger, he traced along the delicate lace, down her upper chest and over the hill of her breast. His fingers settled in the valley between them against the front clasp of her bra.</p><p>“Go ‘head Ty,” she consented, her chest heaving with nerves and excitement when he paused to look up at her. The cups sprang open at the undoing of the clasp, exposing Jenna’s breasts to Tyler for the very first time.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tyler gasped under his breath at the sight. He wasn’t usually one for swearing but it was the first word that came to mind at that moment; the impact of Jenna’s beauty inducing momentary amnesia.</p><p>Quickly his hands reached up to her breast — one in each hand. Jenna gripped the sheets back arching off the bed as Tyler took one into his mouth, her petal-pink nipples budding under his nurturing tongue. He palmed at her opposite breast squeezing it tightly as his mouth and tongue worked over her with increasing intensity. Eagerly, he switched back and forth between her neck and nipples, his hungry mouth devouring her.</p><p>“Ty, Ty,” Jenna huffed out of breath, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Slow down,” she giggled, feeling slightly overwhelmed or perhaps overstimulated at the new sensations.</p><p>“Sorry, I-I just can’t get enough of you, I’ve wanted this for so long,” he apologized, softening his kisses and hands, and slowly moving them down her torso. His hands reached up for her interlocking their fingers when he reached her navel. He moved lower still, his breath fanning over the horizon of flesh and lace, causing Jenna to squirm underneath him.</p><p>Tyler smirked at her reaction. “What do you want?” He asked, teasingly nipping at the lace.</p><p>“Wanna feel you,” Jenna said in a barely audible whisper, her cheeks hued pink at the naughtiness of it all. She canted her hips up, silently giving Tyler permission to remove her panties. </p><p>“Mmmmm,” he ran his tongue over his lips before taking the delicate fabric between his teeth. He moved his body down the bed, teeth tugging her panties to her ankles. With the flick of her foot, Jenna aided him in their complete removal.</p><p>Slowly, Tyler kissed back up Jenna’s legs, alternating between each one, her legs relaxing open for him as he went higher. He pressed a kiss to each of her inner thighs, looking up into her glacier blue eyes before going any further. With a smile and small nervous gulp, she gave Tyler a nod to continue. He started with small experimental licks barely parting her pink, wet lips with his tongue. Jenna let out a ragged breath and clenched in pleasure wanting more. Tyler smiled against her core, happy to oblige her. Pressing his tongue in farther between her folds, he licked up, clumsily dancing his inexperienced tongue over her clit. He was no expert, but you’d never know by the noises he was able to make his bride produce, her fingers tearing at the sheets as he worked. He relished in it, every little moan and needy wiggle building his confidence as his tongue explored the wet warmth he would soon be inside. Delicately, he traced a single finger through her wetness, pausing briefly before he slowly inserted it. </p><p>“You okay?” Tyler asked as he began to work her open, sensing her nervousness when she tightened around his finger.</p><p>“Ye-ah,” she said breathily with a nod.</p><p>“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Tyler tried his best to relax her nerves, before returning his tongue to her clit. He worked his finger and tongue in unison, speeding up and adding a second finger once Jenna grew accustomed to the first.</p><p>“Tyler!” Jenna cried out in pleasure, placing her hand on the back of Tyler’s neck spurring him on.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Tyler hummed against her in response, his fingers stroking what he could only assume was her G-spot based on the way her body chased after more of the sensation; hips lifting in rhythm off the bed. With every upward curl of Tyler’s fingers more and more of Jenna’s arousal seeped from her core. “You think you’re ready?”  He whispered against her, eyes shifting up. Not only was he hoping he stretched her enough so as not to hurt her but he wanted her to be as close as possible before he entered her. He was barely containing himself as it was, the head of his member trying to escape the confines of his boxers. He was already so hard. He knew he wouldn’t last long once he felt her tightness around him.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she answered, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. </p><p>Tyler quickly removed his boxers and climbed over her body, shaft in hand. With their eyes locked and mouths exchanging keen breaths he delicately pressed his tip to her entrance and eased his way inside. Their satisfied exhales echoed each other as Tyler pushed in to the hilt. He paused to allow her body to accommodate his size when he noticed her expression was tinged with slight discomfort.</p><p>“Am I hurting you?” he asked, concerned.</p><p>“A little, I-I’m fine though,” she answered. knowing it was to be expected her first time.</p><p>Her hands reached for his hips guiding him into a slow rhythm. Tyler let her control the pace until she felt comfortable enough to let him take over.</p><p>“I love you, Jenna Joseph,” he said cupping her face, smiling with damp eyes as he spoke her new last name.</p><p>“I love you too, Tyler Joseph,” she giggled, placing her hands along his jaw, her thumbs stroking softly by each ear.</p><p>Their lips met in the middle of the embrace, speaking soft moans into each other's mouth as Tyler began to move faster. Jenna’s once soft caressing hands slid up to behind Tyler’s head, her nails using his neck as leverage as her back arched off the bed. Placing a hand behind her body, Tyler pulled her against him and dipped his mouth down to her neck, lovingly nipping at the flesh. Her body was putty in his hands, molding and flexing with every push and pull of his hips, their bodies moving in synchronized waves. Pleasure was building in both of them, growing more intense with each continued thrust. Tyler felt like he could barely hold on but he’d be damned if he was gonna be the one to cum first, his ego and naturally competitive nature wouldn’t allow it. Just when he thought he wouldn't make it another second,  Jenna mumbled the only three words that felt as good as ‘I love you’.  </p><p>“So. Close. Ty,”</p><p>“Mmmm, me too,” he spoke the words into strands of her golden hair that had fallen loose from her up-do. He brushed the hair away from her shoulders replacing it with dainty kisses as his rhythm began to falter.</p><p>“Uhhh, Uh, oh my  — Tyler!” She called out, grasping tightly into the meat of his back as her orgasm struck.</p><p>Tyler followed directly after pulsing inside her as her walls clenched around him, draining him of every last drop of cum that he had to offer. Tyler collapsed against Jenna’s chest as they both came down from their highs. The room was silent except for the symphony of heaving breathing and drumming hearts.</p><p>Jenna was the first to speak. “I couldn’t imagine...doing that... with anyone else,” she spoke short of breath,twirling his hair as he lay boneless on top of her. </p><p>“Me either,” Tyler smiled at her, finally rolling to her side. He laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, a hand on his chest trying to steady his breathing.</p><p>“I think I owe you a little something,” Jenna said with a smirk, once Tyler had regained his composure. She straddled him and began kissing lower and lower down his naked body…</p><p>To say it was a fun and exciting night of ‘firsts’ for the Newlyweds was an understatement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>